Lie in the Sound
by alwayslovingyou
Summary: Maybe one day he'll come back to her, to them. And then, he'll love her like she loved him all along...LP


* * *

First of all, a few things before you read this one-shot. English isn't my first language, so if there are any mistakes, my apologies, I tried my best. The inner thoughts are written _like this_. This is my first story, so I hope you'll review. Now, on with the story...**

* * *

**

_Lie in the Sound by alwayslovingyou_

_**I love you more than I should  
So much more than is good for me  
More than is good**_

''What is this?''

''What?''

''This, the music.''

''Oh… It's Tresppasser William.''

Silence.

''It's nice. Kinda sad.''

''Yeah…'' A soft laugh. ''Actually, it's about a girl who is in love with this boy, but he doesn't see it, and she can't tell him.''

''Why not?''

She looks at him, but turns her head to the other side quickly.

_**Oh the timing is cruel  
Oh I need and don't want to need  
More than I should**_

''Because she needs him too much.''

''Oh.''

Silence.

''So, do you miss him?''

Once again, her head turns to his side as she tries to read his eyes. Too bad they are closed. The moonlight slowly dances on his skin, and his lips seem like they have never been kissed. She wishes she could kiss him. Her eyes never leaving his peaceful figure, him laying next to her, on her bed, like he has many times before, makes her more confused than ever. But now, in this very moment, it seems like he's the boy she almost ran over with her car. He seems like he's the same boy who saw a person behind her mask, behind the bitch she was trying to be. He knew there was something more in her, something deeper. And he found that, too fast than she expected, and she got scared because he broke down her walls, her shield that kept her safe from the cruel world, from love. So she did what she always does when she's scared- she ran from him. When she came back, it was too late…

''Every day.''

_**I am falling, say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love, but whatever  
My heart needs around**_

And the way she said it, how the words barely escaped her lips, almost like she was afraid to say it, makes his heart ache for her. He looks at her and the green sea meets the blue one, and the world around them stops spinning like it has many times before. Before all of this. He just smiles. _She misses him, she misses Jake._

''You know he loves you, right?''

Silence.

''Peyton…'' He shuts his eyes tight before he can ask her, ''Do you love him?''

''Sure I do.'' Empty words.

_**Oh my sheet is so thin  
So I say I can't sleep because  
It's so very cold**_

''Do you love her?'' Just a whisper. Her hands play with the thin sheet that covers their bodies, she can't look at him, afraid of his answer. Afraid of what it would do to her.

He turns his head and tries to find a sutiable answer, but he can't. Anything he says is wrong, this way or another. If he says he does, he wouldn't be lying, but he doesn't know what it means to her, why does she care. If he says he doesn't, that would make the whole summer a lie, the whole waiting for Brooke to come back would just become another mistake. So he pretends he didn't hear it.

_**Oh but I know what I need  
And if you were just near to me  
Would you go...**_

''Do you miss her?'' Her voice is louder than before.

This time he can't act like he didn't hear her. Once again, he turns his head to look at her and notices how the moonlight makes her eyes look like stars, the most beautiful stars he ever saw, and the way they glisten in the soft blue light. But they lost the spark they once held, the fire she once carried in her. He misses that fire, that spark. He misses the way she made him feel, he misses the angry cheerleader he feel in love with. But that was before all of this.

''Every day.'' He turns his back to her, finding her window very interesting.

''She loves you, you know that don't you?''

He can't look at her. _Why is she doing this, why does she care?_

''I know.''

Silence.

''I wish you were happy Peyton.''

A nervous laugh, almost cynical. ''That ship sailed a long time ago.''

_Ship, Jake_. ''Yeah, but he came back, didn't he?''

''I don't know. Did he Lucas?''

He sits up, confused more than ever. She looks at his back as he slowly turns to face her.

''What do you mean did he? Of course he did, he was here with you since the whole Rick thing and I know you miss him.''

_He doesn't understand. _

''He'll come back Peyton, when he gets Jenny, he'll come back to you and you'll be happy.''

He smiles at her, but she just nods her head. Then, her eyes catch his and the green sea meets the blue one. The world stops spinning, again.

''He never came back Lucas. When he left that summer, he never came back.'' A whisper.

_**I am falling, say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love, but whatever  
My heart needs around**_

He just lays next to her, trying to make sense out of their conversation. Her hands play with the thin sheet that covers their bodies and hides them from the hot summer air.

The song finished a long time ago.

The silence gives them comfort, the moonlight slowly dances around them, the night breeze lightly grazes their faces.

Their hands are touching.

He entwines their fingers.

She doesn't open her eyes.

''He'll come back to you.''

A lone tear escapes her eye.

''I love him.''

_**I am falling, say my name  
And I'll lie in the sound  
What is love, but whatever  
My heart needs around**_

He looks at her and notices the teardrop which slowly travels down her face, shining in the blue light. He wishes he could reach his hand and wipe it from her cheek. But he can't, it wouldn't be right. He isn't the same boy he used to be, the one who was always there to help her, to hold her when she was scared, to give her comfort when she was hurt, to love her when she thought she doesn't deserve to be loved. He just isn't. But he wishes he was. Maybe one day, after all of this, he would be able to love her again…No, he would be able to love her without hurting anybody, but mostly, without hurting her. But for now, he will be there to hold her hand as they wait for **him** to come back.

_**And it needs you too much now**_

''He loves you too Peyton.''

* * *

I hope you liked it. The song is Lie in the Sound by Trespasser William. If you didn't understand who is Peyton waiting to come back, it's Lucas, but the Lucas she loved and who loved her, the Lucas who never came back in their junior year. And Lucas wants to be that boy once again so he could love her, but first he has to be there for Brooke. I hope this helped a bit. Anyway, reviews would mean **love :)**


End file.
